elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters (Oblivion)
Merge I think we should just merge all NPCs together, then reorganize them later.--Nizerifin 18:20, 29 March 2006 (CST) Non-Scripted? What is meant by Radiant AI being "non-scripted"? Can an NPC's daily schedule actually change based on some internal state change in the NPC? -- Montag 21:04, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes, they will act depending on environment variables. This is probably most easily seen with food; when it's time for them to eat they will decide for themselves how to get the food. They might go hunting, head for the nearest tavern, murder someone for their food, grab something off the table at home, etc. This sometimes leads to strange occurances (Imperial Hunters killing each other for hunting deer for example), but for the most part the system works fairly well, allowing NPCs some flexibility and not requiring massive amounts of scripting for every possible scenario. Chirikov 21:22, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::Sounds good. I wanted to clarify that the term "scripted" was clear, but that seems solid enough. -- Montag 21:43, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yep Chirikov, I have seen the Imperial Hunters killing each other for deer meat. I thought it was odd at first, until one hunter died and the other went to dead deer to pick up the meat. 15:59, 22 April 2006 (CDT) hi! 1º tnks for create this amazing site ho help the guild wars / oblivion players.. I have just a question about npc's inf i kill one for example a guard he are delected from the game, or passed some time he are ressurect? Uh, they come back if they are guards. Hi! Radiant AI is a system inside the game engine that tells the NPC's what to do at what time of day, and can also set up a list of conditions, etc... Fable also uses the Radiant AI system. TheImperialDragon 23:23, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Hey guys. I just wanted to add that you can actually talk to all NPCs good or bad. Even bandits or marauders. For more info, chek out www.oblivion.weebly.com. -- 03:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Oops I meant www.oblivionsecrets.weebly.com-- 03:29, 21 December 2008 (UTC) While the AI in oblivion is good,it does still suffer from a few glitches,My first experience with this was when i went to exploit the dorian glitch,i hit him once,and then he went beserk and murdered almost everyone in imperial city,but i got my vengeance when i killed him by premature falling Werewolfhell (talk) 13:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Manual respawn? Okay, so... I'm in a spot of trouble. I, being the crazy killing machine I am, have murdered several "important", but not Essential-tagged NPC's (shop owners, master trainers, etc), causing their bodies to disappear from the game. Now, I know there's a Resurrect-command in the Console but to use it you need the body to still be there. So, now I wonder... is there a console command to "manually" make an NPC appear out of nowhere? If there is, what is it and how do you use it? TheNiceNightmare (talk) 20:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) What the...? The system had forgotten my auto-login! TheNiceNightmare (talk) 20:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC)